1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging, and more particularly to a package arrangement in which a die cut insert is fittedly disposed in a fiberboard carton for substantially and securely supporting a container within that carton.
2. Description of Related Arts
Cartons have widely been used for transportation of industrial products. As a matter of conventional practices, a particular kind of goods is first contained in a specifically-designed holder. That holder, with the goods contained therein, is ultimately packed into the cartons for transportation. The primary reason for utilizing the specifically-designed holder is to avoid unwanted movement of the goods inside the carton during transportation, thus minimizing unwanted damages of the goods upon arriving to the receiving side.
Under this particular background, there exists a pressing problem for transporting goods contained in a substantially cylindrical and fragile container, such as glass wine bottles, because it is rather difficult to constraint movements of cylindrical container inside the carton.
One way of doing that is to give up fiberboard carton altogether and utilize a styrofoam rack having a plurality of storage compartments for receiving the cylindrical containers. While styrofoam racks generally achieve satisfactory performance in reducing unwanted damages of the containers, they inevitably increase the logistic cost and the ultimate selling price of the relevant goods.
Moreover, the use of plastic racks is definitely not environmentally friendly because the papers used for making the fiberboard cartons can usually be recycled, whereas it is more difficult to deal with the used styrofoam racks.